


Gunpoint

by crimefightingspida



Series: IronDad Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Good Peter, Good Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Whumptober, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimefightingspida/pseuds/crimefightingspida
Summary: I have super bad writer's block for my other story! haha. but I wanted to keep writing because I actually have time this weekend (???) and even though october is almost over I think I'll make a short series of possibly related one-shots or short chapter fics for the whumptober prompts :)





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I have super bad writer's block for my other story! haha. but I wanted to keep writing because I actually have time this weekend (???) and even though october is almost over I think I'll make a short series of possibly related one-shots or short chapter fics for the whumptober prompts :)

Peter hadn’t meant to get himself in this situation, he really hadn’t.

In fact, he wasn’t even going to go on patrol that night; he had an English essay due tomorrow that he maybe possibly hadn’t started. And it was now 8:30 pm. Oops.

So here he was, without his Spiderman suit, in the small convenience store he frequented on nights like these, when he had homework to do and would need plenty of energy drinks to get him through it and keep him motivated.

Small problem, though. Not ten seconds after he entered the store, three armed robbers burst open the door and ran for the cash register, guns pointed at the cashier, the other shoppers, and at Peter. “NO ONE MOVE!”

A woman started to cry as the cashier stood still with his hands up, between a gunman and the cash register. Another gunman started walking around the store, demanding everyone surrender their cell phones so the police wouldn’t be called.

Peter felt his heart rate increase in speed as he tried to formulate a plan of action. Likely any bold action he would take would result in civilian death, so whipping out his cell phone to call the police was out of the question. He was outnumbered by the gunmen, although with his enhancements and abilities it would truthfully be a fairly even matchup. For a brief moment he considered fighting the three of them, at least for long enough to allow the civilians to exit the store to safety. _No,_ he thought. _What if they don’t let the other people out of the store, and things go sour? Plus, Mr. Stark would totally kill me if I tried to fight these guys even with my suit._

Oh, yeah, Mr. Stark! Peter slowly shifted his left arm across his body and rested his right hand over his left wrist, where a high-tech watch, a gift from Mr. Stark, was fastened. This watch tracked his vitals, relayed his location to Mr. Stark at all times, and would alert him of an emergency situation when Peter pressed the panic button on the side of the watch face.

Peter pressed the panic button and slowly returned his arms to his side just before one of the gunmen aggressively approached Peter, who surrendered his cell phone, careful to hand it over in his right hand so the watch wouldn’t be seen. Hopefully Mr. Stark wouldn’t try to call him.

“GET ON YOUR KNEES! EVERYONE! NOW!” Screamed the gunman at the front of the store with the cashier. He seemed to be in charge. At his words, the other gunmen walked around, forcing non-compliant people to their knees.

Peter was on his way to the kneeling position when a pregnant woman in the aisle adjacent to his was kicked forcefully to her knees by a gunman.

“Stop that!” yelled Peter as he rushed to help her up.

“She was moving too slowly,” the gunman said nonchalantly. Peter helped the woman up to her knees and was about to ask if she was okay when there was a tingling at the base of his skill - his spider sense notifying him of acute oncoming danger. Peter could only release his supportive hands from the woman’s arms before he was kicked square in the back.

He was about to pick himself up from the tile floor when he felt a gun at his neck and a knee pressing against his legs, pinning him down. Blood pooled on the ground from Peter’s nose. The pregnant woman gasped.

Truthfully, Peter acted before he really thought through the potential consequences of his actions. As Mr. Stark would certainly and unhesitatingly remind him, turning over and kicking the gun out of the man’s hands and punching him swiftly in the face to render him unconscious was quite reckless, although boldly heroic. Still, Peter found himself doing just that. As the gunman hit the ground, his friend that wasn’t busy at the cash register ran toward Peter.

“Everybody out!” yelled Peter. The other shoppers quickly filed out of the convenience store and onto the street, leaving Peter and the cashier alone with the two gunmen. Suddenly Peter was faced with a decision: to either reveal his identity to anyone who could see the store by fighting off the two remaining gunmen, or to put himself and those around him in imminent danger by not fighting.

Luckily the decision was made for Peter as a red and gold metallic figure strolled casually through the convenience store doors.

“Alright, fellas, you’ve had your fun. Time to go home now,” said the ever suave Tony Stark. _Impressive timing, _thought Peter.

Not missing a beat, the gunman nearest the cash register shot the foot of the cashier and grabbed the cash register. The cashier let out a yelp and fell to the floor.

“Oh, so you think this is a game?” Iron Man walked over to the man who now held the cash register and, while being pelted with bullets from both of the men’s guns, served the gunman an uppercut punch to the jaw which sent him to the floor as well.

Just as Peter thought it was over and they had won, the remaining gunman grabbed Peter in a headlock and pressed the gun to his temple. “Stark, if you move another _inch_ I will put a bullet through his head!”

Tony stopped in his tracks. Blood from Peter’s nose dripped down Peter’s chin and onto the gunman’s arm.

Tony felt his blood go cold as he saw a bloodied Peter trapped in the man’s grip. Intrusive thoughts of Peter dying right here in this store flashed across his mind. “You’re not gonna want to do that, buddy,” Tony reasoned, keeping his voice as even as he could. He had to buy time; not even Peter could survive a bullet through his brain. He shuddered as Peter’s blood dripped to the floor. “The cops are going to be here soon, and you don’t want -“

Tony was cut off by Peter, gripping the gunman’s wrist and pointing the gun at the floor. Instinctually, the robber pulled the trigger and a bullet hit the floor. As Peter and the gunman began to wrestle, Tony aimed his repulser and shot at the gunman who crumpled to the floor as the police burst through the doors.

“Holy shit,” said Peter, breathing heavily. He looked up at Tony, whose face was uncovered now by his mask. Relief flooded his senses as he saw his mentor smile.

“Language, kid, do you kiss your aunt with that mouth?” quipped Tony.

Peter chuckled. “Thanks for coming. You made good time.”

Despite what had just happened, Peter looked at Tony with awe. Tony smiled at the thought that Peter was in _awe_ of him. _If anything, _he thought,_ it is the other way around. _“Kid, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Peter blushed at the vulnerable, undisguised show of affection that was becoming more and more characteristic of his mentor. Peter’s smile was response enough for Tony. Hopefully Peter actually believed him.

Throwing his arm around Peter, Tony said, “come on, let’s get that nose of yours looked at. If we’re quick, Bruce might not have to re-break it.”


End file.
